


Unification

by Lirazel



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lets herself pretend that their worlds will meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unification

She lets herself pretend that their worlds will meet, that silk and leather, butterflies and Reavers, gunshots and dulcimers will compliment instead of clash. The Black is big enough, she thinks, to encompass everything in ways she never could have dreamed of on Sihnon. But she's never been naive enough to believe that love was enough.

Because with every rasp of his calloused fingers on her skin, she's reminded of the chasm that yawns between them, wide enough to swallow the Black whole. The smell of him--musk, horseflesh, grease, _man_ \--is nothing like pleasant in the incense ambiance of her shuttle. The tinkle of the tiny waterfall in the corner clashes up against the sound of his guttural curses.

But she likes the feel of the scars on his back under her fingers ( _like a language she alone can speak_ ), likes the way he gasps her name ( _like a music she was never taught to play_ ), likes the weight of him pressing her into the mattress ( _like a prison she never thought she'd feel free in_ ). She loves the way he lifts his head to meet her eyes.

But it isn't enough.

She's a Companion: she knows what sex can and can't do, what it is and it isn't; she's mapped its limits well. She knows that this won't unify their worlds, can never bridge the gap between them, won't conquer all. And when they come together, and suddenly the universe is a timeless explosion of blackwhite, it may feel like oneness, like infinity, but she knows that it isn't.

Still, she pretends.


End file.
